Aza
I see... then you know. What mortals and immortals fear most above all, what they fight against with all their might. That is what I am. I am not darkness. I am DESPAIR! To Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Frank, Jason, Clarisse, and Reyna. History Aza is the younger twin of the Mety Treion Et’etra. While technically Aza is exactly as old as Almar, he was considered the younger brother as unlike Almar, he was born incomplete. When Almar imaged itself into existence he was already complete and all his infinite light was in one form. Aza instead took eons to form his own endless darkness into his one true form. So in a sense, the consciousness of the two brothers emerged at the exact moment, but the forms they took were made in different moments. Aza as a literal source of unending Sacred Darkness was every changing and fickle in his being. Unlike Almar who was content with the form, he emerged with. Aza was always unhappy, however being in the company of his brother was peaceful. For eons they existed in the Ars-Ah, simply being just Light and Darkness. However, when Almar wanted to implement creation Aza saw this as a betrayal. And any work of Almar was destroyed by Aza instantly. Personality Depressing is literally the bulk of Aza’s personality. He is extremely melancholy to the point of nausea. He is extremely mentally unstable to where at the drop of a hat can go from minor sadness to full on depression. Appearance As a Mety Treion Et’etra his appearance is fluid and ever changing. Unlike the Mety Et’etra or Et’etra his very being is both physical and spiritual at the exact same moment. This means he isn’t bound by physical or spiritual laws of appearance. His true form is said to be so beautiful, any entity not an Et’etra would be instantly erased from existence. However as Aza has countless forms and stated he typically takes forms associated with great despair or darkness. Abilities Due to his status as one of the only two Mety Treion Et’etra in all of the Cezra Universe, Aza is universally powerful. His power is only matched by his brother Almar. Magic Like with all Cezra Gods, Aza’s powers are magical in nature. *'Nigh-Omnipotence': Aza is almost unexplainably powerful even for the standards one might account for a Primordial God. Aza is literally his magic and his power is called the Endless Darkness. He has destroyed entire worlds his brother Almar created. Using only ten percent of his power in the Riodanverse his power was so great, Zeus thought even if all the Gods, Gigantes, Titans, Protogeoni, Demigods, Monsters, etc basically the entire Greek/Roman Mythology were to combine. They still wouldn’t be powerful enough to match him. His power is just so vast he views humans as no more important or powerful than how a human views bacteria. His magic is powerful enough to effortlessly create or destroy an entire world. However, his power is matched by Almar. At full power his total might is superior to all the power of Riodanverse. According to Percy and confirmed by other Cezra Gods, at full power Aza can destroy an entire universe with a thought. However, as Aza’s power is portion to how much despair he feels and experience he hasn’t been at this level of power since his war with Almar. *'Telekinesis': Considered a somewhat rare form of Magic even among gods. As true Telekinesis is somewhat difficult to master. Most Mages or even Gods use the other limited basic kinetic Magics that deal with manipulating/generating specific elemental or spiritual forces. However, Telekinesis can manipulate basically anything. From elemental forces to spiritual forces, one can inflict harm with Telekinesis directly to someone. This is done by harming organs, the flow of blood or biological energy/systems, etc, or simply using power telekinetic spells to make things like shockwaves that can harm inorganic, or organic matter. Usually, Telekinesis isn't able to create from nothing unlike say Pryo or Hydrokinesis unless one uses the natural pre-existing compounds to make something. Although one with enough power could manipulate space-time, matter or energy so precisely they can create with it without pre-existing material. Aza’s Telekinesis is so powerful it’s the source of his Umbrakinesis. This is because as Aza’s Magic is linked to his despair his telekinesis creates and manipulated the darkness formed from it. Outside of his ability to create his darkness, he is a universally powerful telekinetic god. He can with not even a gesture to make cities and mountains fly or can crush them under immense force. His telekinesis is so vast it basically can be used to produce the same effect as any other power. As stated by Vitalen, Telekinesis is the basis for most if not all his powers. As he simply uses it to bring whatever action or power to fruition. **'Umbrakinesis': As the literal Darkness of Cezra, Aza has absolute authority to create and use darkness. Due to him being darkness, what darkness he creates is simply extensions of himself as he is his power. While his darkness is created from his despair and Telekinesis it also can work differently than other users of Umbrakinesis. Instead of making smoke or typical forms of darkness, Aza will make something akin to tar. This tar can be used to bind and entangle a target. Aza can also channel the darkness of others, making copies with the same scale of powers as the targets. **'Power of Nothingness': A power only Almar and Aza himself possess. As they emerged in the Ars-Ah the Void of Nothingness of the Cezraverse, they can both can create or reduce something to nothing. Other gods can possess this power in very limited amounts via spells. *'Immortality': While most Cezra Gods stay eternally young via the usage of Age Magic, Aza doesn’t have to directly cast said magic on himself. However, as he is literally darkness, his existence casts the Age Magic on himself. This is because in a sense every part of him is his power like a basic body system. Also, his body is so protected he can survive indefinitely in the Ars-Ah. According to Aza, only Almar can truly defeat and kill Aza. Even if Aza’s form is destroyed by some miracle by other beings it will return. Spiritual/Physical Body: Unlike Greek/Roman or Norse Gods which are typically physical entities or Egyptian Gods which are typically energy and/or spiritual entities. Aza is able to be physical or spiritual at a moment’s notice. Nigh-Omniscience: Aza like his brother Almar is of such intellectual superiority that even gods of knowledge/wisdom seem of normal intelligence when compared. As he has lived for literal trillions of years, his wealth of knowledge is immense. However, due to somewhat rebellious and childish nature, he rarely makes full use of it. *'Universal Awareness' As a Mety Treion Et’etra Aza has a limitless range to his senses. Even while sleep he can choose to see anywhere in Riodanverse or Cezra. As Almar states, his brother and he can see and hear all when they want to. Weakness Despite the immense power of Aza, even he has weaknesses. Furthermore, the reason he simply won't wills these weaknesses away, as due to his childish nature he never bothers thinking about it. *'Despair-Induced Fluctuating Power': Despite being a Cezra God and having or in his case being a Wellspring of infinite Magic, it’s restricted by how much despair he experiences. As despair is the emotion he feels to the expense of all others, it is linked to the strength of his magic. When he is hopeful, happy, in love, etc his despair lessens and so does the strength of his power. However, even with 10% of his power, he still proved to be strong enough to reform Gaea and Kronos. *'Dormancy': Aza can go into a sleep so profound that even if he awakens the bulk of his power will still remain dormant. This also plays a part in his fluctuations of power. *'Light': Light and Darkness are opposing but equals. As the God of Darkness, light is a counter to him, just as darkness is a counter to Almar. It’s theorized that enough light could harm Aza to the point he would be virtually powerless. How much light is unknown. However, after feeling his power Annabeth theorized 1 million supernovas combined would produce enough light and/or energy to do this. *'Reversed Power': A weakness among all gods of Cezra is having their Magic Power reflected back on themselves. This is explained as their own power is the best thing to use against the god that makes it. Aza’s power, however, can’t be reflected without it killing the person using it if they are a mortal even a demigod. Reflecting a god’s power as strong as Aza would burn up any mortal instantly. Also the method to reverse Aza’s power is a spell created by Almar and is usually only invoked by Tígo with the assistance of the other twelve Gods of the Council. However, while this method can weaken and banish a god it can’t kill them. As the source of the God Power can’t be destroyed by the power it makes. Trivia Aza is somewhat inspired by the somewhat similar named entity in Lovecraftian, Azathoth. However, while indirectly has reverse parallels between this one. *Azathoth is called the Blind Idiot God, as he is unaware of the world he creates while he dreams. Aza while he sleep can see and even affect what happens to worlds even asleep. *Like most of the entities of Lovecraft, Azathoth has a form too foreign for humans to comprehend and can instantly kill or drive someone to madness. Aza’s true form is said to be so beautiful anyone below a god will have their existence destroyed if they see it. However, in one instance a human saw his true form and only went mad. However, this could be because they only saw a reflection of Aza in a mirror. *Aza is also inspired by the Darkness of the Supernatural Series. There the Darkness is an ancient Cosmic Entity called Amara and is God’s older sister and equal. However, Aza is considered younger for while emerged at the same moment as Almar. Aza took eons to finalize his true form while Almar emerged all at once completely. Despite being the God of Darkness, in the Cezra World by standards Aza is also a god of creation and magic. For he albeit almost never have can create. Furthermore, while all gods have magic powers, Aza’s use of his power is so advanced he can have any power. He has several titles among Cezra. However, these titles were formed by the Cezra Gods, due to the fickle despair Aza experiences. *'Monster' *'The Hated One' *'Creator of Darkness' *'Enemy' *'God of Despair' *'Cosmic Child' *'Almar’s Mad Brother' *'Despair' I credit the author(s) for making any of the images on this page. I will list them as I find official anime or artists names. Mgx0 from DeviantArt I believe made the image on the template, and all credit goes to them. Like Almar, Aza is rather simple or easy to defeat. This is a reverse of how the more powerful something is in fiction the harder it is to kill or defeat it. However, while the methods to defeat Aza is theoretically simple, it still requires some necessary requirements. Such as in Aza's case, the more hope or positive emotions he feels, the weaker he is. However, as a childish entity, he can easily be made sad again. Category:Immortal Category:Primordial Category:God of Darkness Category:Magic Category:God of Creation Category:God of Nothingness Category:God of Magic